Valentines Day and Secret Admirers
by Ginger Paws 14
Summary: The marauders get valentines from unknown girls when they weren't expecting anything. Sirius wants to make some money off this.
1. Valentines Arrive

James and Sirius and Remus and Peter were walkng to the Great Hall for breakfast. Today was not special in any way. Oh yea... Except it was Valentine's Day. None of the boys were expecting anything other than the family cards. Sirius wasn't even expecting that.

Sirius and Remus sat across from James and Peter at the Gryffindor table. Today's breakfast was red died eggs, french toast, foil wrapped chocolate hearts, heart shaped pancakes, and all on pink or red heart shaped plates. Professor Dumbledore loved Valentine's Day. Sirius started the daily tradition of flinging some kind of his food at one of the Hufflepuffs who wouldn't fling back. James continued the tradition by flinging something at one of the Ravenclaws. To finish, they both flung something at one of the Slytherins. During the whole process, Remus and Peter sat and ate their breakfast. The day started out normal.

The oddness of the day started with owl post. Everyone of the boys got a letter from a secret admirer. James's had frilly handwriting, Sirius's had half cursive half print handwriting, Peter's had somewhat sloppy but straight handwriting, and Remus had dainty and neat handwriting. Each card had a red heart with lace on the cover and Peter's had a bow too. Inside there were words. _"Muggles are nice but you, boy, are better," _was written in Sirius's. _"Roses are red, Violets are blue, Puppies are cute, And so are you,"_ is what Remus's said. _"I like food. I like animals. I like you," _was written in Peter's letter. James's said _"You're ego is big, Your hair is messy, Your glasses are dirty, But I like you anyways."_ Signed at the bottom of all the letters was _"Wish I was your Valentine, Your Secret Admirer." _

_"Boys. Either someone is screwing with us or we got us some lady intrests,"_ James said a bit too loudly.

_"We got women!"_ Sirius was just happy to have an admirer let alone one he could get some money off of. _"Hey mates?"_

_"Ya?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"What?"_

_"What if we had a contest to see who can find out their admirer first? Each loser as to give the winner 5 galleons. Deal?"_

_"Deal."_

_"Deal."_

_"I don't have 5 galleons." _Peter stared down at his plate.

_"Here. I just want someone to beat the conceided moron." _One of the boys from the Ravenclaw table leaned back and handed Peter his money.

_"Alright. Money in the bag."_ Sirius held out a bag and the boys all put their money in. Sirius pulled the strings and handed it to Remus.

_"Why do I want this?"_

_"James doesn't trust me and we all know you would never steal."_

_"Just in case any of us try something..."_ Remus pulled out his wand and put a spell on the bag preventing anyone who wasn't the winner to open it. He placed the charmed bag in the front pocket of his robe. The boys shook hands.

_"Let the contest begin."_


	2. Sirius's Day

All four boys decided to spend their Valentine's Day researching suspects. Each had a list of about 17 girls. Consiquently, the lists were exactly the same except for a few names. The differences depended on the girls the boys hoped were the secret admirer or who they knew liked them. Each list had the girls from Gryffindor in the boys' year and the year beneith them. Besides these ladies Sirius had all the girls from the year above them and the Ravenclaw seeker and catcher, James had all the Ravenclaws of his year, Remus had a quiet Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw prefect, and Peter had the Hufflepuffs in his year. Each boy had his own way for approaching the problem.

**1234567890987654321**

Sirius's Day:

Sirius spent his day looking for all the ladies on his list. He found all but one before dinner. The first place he looked was the Gryffindor common room. He saw three of the ladies and approached them. Dealing with Lily had taught him to approach women with caution. The girls were whispering and as soon as one saw Sirius, they stopped chatting and turned to stare at him. These were 5th years (one more than him). More caution was taken.

_"What do you want?"_ a snobby one asked. She was apparently the leader.

_"Are you my secret admirer?"_ he asked her.

_"No. That's just gross."_

_"What about you two?"_ he asked the quieter ones.

_"No... Meg is right. That's gross."_

_"I'm not. You're cute but conceded. Sorry."_ At least that last one was nicer about it thought Sirius as he left them. He spotted one of the girls in his year reading on the couch.

_"Hey. Beth! Are you my secret admirer?"_ He knew her so he felt he could be friendlier.

_"No. I'm not."_

_"Aww,"_ he groaned. He started to stalk off.

_"Sirius!"_ Beth called. _"Can I give you a bit of advice?"_

_"Sure."_

_"If someone is your _secret _admirer do you really think they are going to admit it? If they wanted you to know, they would have said so already."_

_"So, what you're saying is I'm not going to find my secret admirer by asking?"_

_"Right. Have fun though,"_ she called cheerfully when he trotted off to his bed to think.

He flopped down on his stomach and thougth about the situation.

_Okay_, he thought. _If my secret admirer is not going to tell me the truth if I ask them, then it really could be those snobby girls or Beth. I'm going to check off the snobby girls but I'll keep Beth. The snobby ones seemed really grossed out at the thought and Beth told me that logic so she really could be. I don't know... I'm confuesed now. Beth knows too much. I'm ganna keep asking anyways._

And so he did. He ran out of his room and into Tricia.

_"Hi Tricia." _She was one of the girls on his list. Gryffindor 4th year and known to have a crush on him.

_"Hi Sirius."_ She giggled.

_"Are you my secret admirer?"_

_"No. I almost sent you a card but I didn't."_

She was still giggling. Definatly a sign someone isn't telling the truth or is hiding something. He walked out of the Fat Lady's portriat and saw two more girls walking beside eachother talking and laughing. When he caught up to them he was breathless.

_"Did you. . . . . Are you. . . . you. . . my sec. . . . . ret. . . admirer. . .?"_ He asked gasping for breath.

_"Nope. Why would someone be your secret admirer?" _

Sirius looked hopefully at the other girl when she didn't say anything.

_"Nu uh. Will you leave us alone now?"_

He loped slowly off to the great hall. He found there a few snacks and water. He chugged a whole glass of water and ate 4 chocolates. He saw James and Remus and Peter sitting talking about how they were doing so far. He sat down beside Remus and chugged another glass of water.

_"Sheesh Sirius. What'd you do? Run down all the stairs?"_ James joked.

_"Nu uh... Pooped..."_ He dropped his head on the table with a solid thump.

_"Pooping did that? I don't wan to poop again,"_ Peter asked. This got a good laugh out of Remus and James.

_"Firstly you have to poop sometime Pete. Secondly he means he's tired,"_ James told the embaressed looking Peter.

_"I'm going to go work again. See ya later guys,"_ Remus called while leaving.

_"Thats sounds like a good idea. Bye Sirius!"_ James said shaking his mate.

_"Yea. I'm with them. Bye,"_ Peter told the slowly rising Sirius.

_"Mmmhhh hmmmm,"_ Sirius mumbled. He got up and walked outside. He sat by the lake and watched snowball fights until he saw Lily and a couple of the other girls on his list. He walked over to them. They were hiding behind a snow drift while snowballs were being chucked at them. A few snowballs hit Sirius as he was on his way. He ducked behind the drift.

_"Hi Lily. Hi ladies."_

_"Hi Sirius,"_ four of them chanted sweetly. Lily not included in the four.

_"Are any of you my secret admirer?"_ he asked them equally sweet.

_"Nup. Sorry."_

_"No way. I've got a boyfriend."_

_"No I'm not."_

_"Wish I was but no."_

Sirius stared at Lily. She wasn't answering. The closest girl to her, Elli, nudged her in the ribs. Lily squealed.

_"No. Go away, Black."_

_"Fine. Bye ladies."_ He smiled and walked over to the other snow drift to find four more girls on his list. He poked his head in and they invited the rest of him in with them.

_"Are you ladies my secret admirer?"_

_"What? Secret admirer? No."_

_"What if we are?"_ one asked while laying her head on his shoulder.

_"Nothing really. I just wanted to know."_

_"Oh. Then no. I'm not. Dezzi might be though,"_ she said to him while removing her head from his shoulder.

_"I am not!"_

_"Neither am I, Sirius."_

_"Alright then. Thanks for the help ladies."_ He left them with a few extra snowballs. On his way back by Lily's drift, he tossed a few for them.

_That's all but one,_ he thought. _Darn. It's almost time for dinner. I better go get ready. _He ran off to his dorm for a shower. After he had dried off and dressed, he walked back to the common room to wait for to other three boys. He sat next to Beth who was still reading.

_"What are you reading?"_ he asked shyly.

_"Firebirds. It's really quite interesting."_

_"Oh. Otay. Want to play a game?"_

_"Sure. What game?"_

_"It's called the chain game. The category is animals. That ends with an 's' so you think of an animal that starts with 's.' Okay?"_

_"Alright. Um. . . . snake."_

_"Elephant."_

_"Turtle."_

_"Eel."_

_"Lion."_

_"Good one, Beth. See how easy it is? Okay. . . . n. . . newt."_

_"Tiger."_

_"Rabbit."_

_"Tarantula."_

_"Antolope."_

_"Eagle."_

_"Electric eel."_

_"There's James. You should go,"_ Beth said sadly.

_"What if I want to eat with you?"_

_"I guess that's fine. Come on. Let's go find a seat."_ She smiled.

_"You are my secret admirer aren't you?"_ Sirius accused.

_"Yes. I am."_

_"In that case. . . Will you be my Valentine?"_

_"Aww. That's so sweet. Of course I will."_

_"YES!"_

_"But,"_ she said slowly.

_"But? I don't like buts."_

_"You probably need to collect your money don't you?"_

_"Money?"_

_"Yes. You won the bet. At least I think you did."_

_"Oh yea. Come on. I'll get my money later."_ He escorted her down to the Great Hall where they enjoyed a fun filled Valentine's dinner.

* * *

A/N--Please review. Keep in mind also the fact that I have to write the day for Remus, James, and Peter. So don't think that just yet Sirius has won. He might not have... (evil look) 


End file.
